This is a case controlled study to measure the effects of a six month course of accutane on calcium metabolism and bone density. Twenty young men receiving accutane for Acne will be compared to 20 healthy controls. Patients are admitted to the GCRC for urine collections, calcium tolerance test and QDR bone scans. Data has been collected thus far on 18 treated subjects and 14 controls.